Hackensack Fire Department (New Jersey)
History Former Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 - 199 Hudson Street Built 1893 :Engine 1 '''- 1990 Pierce Dash (1500/750) (SN#12060) (Ex-Engine 4, Engine 1) Fire Station 2 - 107 South Summit Avenue Built 1951 :Engine 2 ' - 2010 Pierce Contender (1500/750) Fire Headquarters - 205 State Street Built 1975 :'Ladder 1 ' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#28004) :'Rescue 1' - 2019 E-One Cyclone II heavy rescue :'Rescue 2 (USAR/Collapse Rescue Unit)' - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Rescue 1 walk-around (Ex-Rescue 1) :'Special Operations Unit 1 ' - 2013 Peterbilt / LDV walk-in heavy rescue :'Special Operations Unit 3 ' - 1990 AM General M923A2 (Owned by Bergen Cty OEM) :'Mask Service Unit 1 ' - 2005 Pierce Saber walk-around heavy rescue :'Marine Unit 1''' - 2002 :Engine 4 '- 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/750) (SN#31096) :'Car 312 (Fire Alarm Maintenance Unit) - 2006 International / Reading / Altec cherry picker :Engine 3 (Reserve) - 1991 Seagrave (1500/500) Model JB-50-DF (SN#Z78344) (Ex-Engine 5) :Engine 6 '''(Reserve) - 1995 Seagrave (1500/750) Model JB-50-DF (SN#Z78689) (Ex-Engine 2) :Ladder 2(Reserve) - 2003 Pierce Dash (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 1) :Ladder 3 (Reserve) - 1992 Simon-Duplex / LTI (500/200/106' tractor drawn aerial) (Ex-Garfield Fire Department) :Rescue 2' (Reserve) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Marion walk-in heavy rescue (SN# 54034) Fire Station 5 - 784 Main Street Built 1921 : 'Engine 5 ''' - 2008 Pierce Saber Contender (1500/750) Retired Apparatus :2005 Ford F-450 4x4 / Horton ambulance :2004 Ford E-350 / Grumman (ex-Hazmat/Decon) :1999 Seagrave pumper (1500/700) Model TB-50-DA (SN#78920) :1999 Ford Expedition :1997 Ford F-350 / Horton ambulance :1994 Ford F-350 / Horton ambulance :1990 International 4900 / Stahl walk-around heavy rescue (Sold to Bogota Fire Department) :1990 Seagrave Model JP-09-DH / 2004 Seagrave refurb ladder (-/-/110' rear-mount) (SN#Y75609) :1984 Mack CF / Ward 79 / 1996 Lee's rehab (1000/500) (SN#CF611FC2262) (Traded in to Pierce in 2000) :1984 Mack CF / Ward 79 / 1997 Lee's rehab (1000/500) (SN#CF611FC2263) (Sold to Bergen County Fire Academy) :1983 GMC / Reading light rescue (SN#1GDHK345XDV525587) (Placed in reserve 1995) :1977 Ford / Hurst MERV unit (sold 1979) :1976 Mack (1250/500) (SN#CF611F1794) (Placed in reserve 1995, sold at auction 1997) :1976 Mack CF / Baker tower (-/-/75' Aerialscope) (SN#CF685FAP1893) (Placed in reserve October 24, 1990, refurb by Fire Apparatus Unlimited 1991, sold in 2003 to Rootstown Fire Department) :1971 American LaFrance Metropolitan pumper (1000/500) (SN#16-1-3020) (Placed in reserve 1991, disposed of Nov 1995) :1970 Starcraft 18' rescue boat (Ex-Marine Unit 2) :1969 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/85' mid-mount) (SN#7-1-1428) (Placed into reserve 1976, disposed of in 1994 by auction) :1968 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (SN#5-1-1427) (Place in reserve 1985, sold 1991 to Baharona, Dominican Republic) :1967 American La France (1000/?) (Placed in reserve 1985, disposed of 1986) :1962 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (This was the last open cab engine purchased by the department) (Badly damaged in an MVA and the cab was replaced with a closed version) (Placed in reserve in 1976, sold 1985) :1959 International A-182 rescue (SN#SA118258F) (Transferred to Mid-Bergen Haz-Mat July 13, 1991) :1949 American LaFrance quad (1000) (Placed in reserve 1969, disposed of 1974.) :1947 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (Placed in reserve December 26, 1967, sold 1968) :1947 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (SN#L3097) (Placed in reserve December 11, 1968, disposed of August 23, 1976.) :1947 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/75' mid-mount) (Placed in reserve 1969, sold 1980) Station Map External Links *Hackensack Fire Department *Hackensack Firefighters (IAFF Local 2081) Category:Bergen County Category:New Jersey departments operating LTI apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Marion apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Rescue 1 apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Baker apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward 79 apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Departments operating LDV Specialty apparatus